Next Comes Marriage
by lovewriting18
Summary: Sequel to First Comes Love! The wedding bells are ringing! Marcus and Percy have set the date! With tons of planning and less than a month to go, will these two accomplish everything they need to accomplish by the big day? Not too good of a summary, but let's give it a shot! Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back everyone! Before we get started, I just want to remind everyone that this is a sequel. If you haven't read First Comes Love, then I suggest you read it. It's not really necessary, but it will help a lot. Anyways, I hope everyone likes it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy, Marcus, or any other character I use. Any reference to the wonderful Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling do not belong to me and I am in no way trying to take credit for anything that she has done. **

Percy taps his foot impatiently on the marble floor, causing a small echo to resonate around the room. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the girl sitting behind her desk. A quick notes quill was scribbling away beside her head as she spoke, and she seemed to be addressing envelopes. She had flashed Percy a quick smile about ten minutes ago when he had walked in, and held up a finger indicating she would be with him in a moment, but that moment had long since passed.

After another few minutes, she stops talking and walks around the desk to Percy.

"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?"

"I have come here to speak to Mrs. Pearl. She and I have an arrangement that I'd like to discuss with her."

"Of course. I'll go tell her that you're here. What is your name?"

"Percy Weasley."

"I'll be back in a moment."

Percy watches her walk away, her heels pronouncing her every step. He looks around the empty room for the twenty-seventh time since he's been there. There's two large windows, a desk, a chair for that desk, and nothing else. There isn't even a chair for him to sit in. _How rude..._

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. How are you today?"

Percy smiles at the white haired woman. She smiles a smile that is much too big for Percy's taste.

"Mrs. Pearl. It's nice to see you."

"What can I do for you?"

"I would like to speak to you about our arrangement. I think I have finally worked out more of the details."

Her smile fades a bit, "Our arrangement?"

Percy quirks a brow, "Yes. Our arrangement. Remember, I came here about three weeks ago to ask if I could use your venue on October seventh, in the evening?"

"Callie. Can you pull up my event calendar please? I'm sorry Mr. Weasley. As I'm sure you can imagine, my venue is popular and everyday people are asking to use it. I can't keep everyone in place. I may have just forgotten it."

The young witch hands Mrs. Pearl a book and a quill. Mrs. Pearl leafs through it.

"Here we are. October. The seventh was it? Oh dear. Mr. Weasley, I am sorry to say that you have not be given the venue for that day."

"Excuse me? I booked it three weeks ago!"

"I'm sorry."

"There must be a mistake. I can see my name and...it's crossed out? Why is it crossed out?"

"You see, Mr. Weasley, I think it was about a week ago, a young gentleman came here and asked for the venue for that day. I told him it was already taken, but he insisted and he paid me twice what you said you would pay me."

"Mrs. Pearl, please. Your ballroom is the only place big enough for all of my guests! If I can't have my reception here then I either can't have it anywhere or I'm going to have to uninvite people!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. If you would like to change the date there's an opening-"

"Change the date? This is my wedding! I sent out my wedding invitations three months ago! Everyone's already saved the date! I can't just change it! I'm getting married in twenty-six days!"

Mrs. Pearl shakes her head, "You should be better prepared, Mr. Weasley. You should've planned everything before you sent out invitations."

Percy glares at her, "Don't you dare criticize me on my personal life, Mrs. Pearl! If anyone should be criticized it's you! How unprofessional can you be? First off, I've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes and there's no chair for me to sit on. Second, you take me off your schedule and don't even tell me until I arrive! And I made that reservation in plenty of time!"

"Mr. Weasley, there's no need to shout."

"Who's shouting? Anyway, I think this will be the last I ever see of you! Merlin knows I won't be doing any sort of business with you ever again! Have a terrible day, Mrs. Pearl!"

Percy whirls around and storms out of the building.

"Now what am I going to do? I can't just uninvite people!" he mutters to himself.

He sighs and apparates.

* * *

Marcus smiles when he hears the soft pop of Percy apparating into their apartment.

"Hey, Perce. How'd it go? You two work out all the details?"

He walks out of their bedroom and finds Percy pacing in the living room.

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

"People can be so rude, Marcus!"

"Percy, talk to me."

"That...that woman! She gave up our reservation!"

"What?"

"She gave it to someone who could pay more money!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Now what are we gonna do? Our wedding is in less than a month, Marcus! We need a venue!"

"I can dig into my family's vault, Percy. We can find out how much this asshole spent and triple it."

Percy shakes his head, "No. That place is just stupid! I don't even want to deal with them anymore!"

Percy huffs and falls onto the couch. He runs a hand through his red hair, crosses his arms and stares at his lap. Marcus sits next to him.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asks.

"I don't know, Marcus. What can we do? Bill's wedding was at the Burrow, but I know that it was kind of hectic for my parents. I don't want to ask them to host a reception there again."

"And why can't we have the reception at the lake?"

"Because that's where we're getting married!"

"I'm sorry, but I still don't see-"

"The wedding is at the lake, the reception needs to be somewhere else."

"Why?"

"It just does. Every girl I know that's gotten married has had their wedding and reception at different places. It just needs to be that way."

Marcus nods, knowing better than to keep arguing with Percy.

"Well, we still have time to think of something."

"But we're running out of it! I'm just glad I didn't send Hermes out to let everyone know where the reception would be held. That would've made me livid!"

They sit in silence for a moment. _Where could we have the reception?_ Marcus thinks. _It needs to be large enough to host all of our guests, and of course almost all of them are planning on coming. That's a good seventy-eighty?-people. A ballroom would've been perfect..._Marcus's dark eyes brighten.

"Perce, I think I know the perfect place."

"You do? Where?"

"Flint manor."

"Your mum's house?"

"Yes. We have a ballroom in there that hasn't been used in years. I remember being little and my parents would host all sorts of events. Mum would have parties, dad would have his meetings, and I think I even had a birthday party in there once."

"Do you think your mum would mind?"

"Not at all! She's more excited about this wedding than we are! She'd be thrilled to host our reception!"

"Oh, Marcus! This is great! And here I thought we were stuck with no where to take all these people! You're the best!" Percy kisses him, "I'm glad I'm marrying you."

"I'm glad I'm marrying you too."

Marcus wraps his arms around Percy and pulls him onto his lap.

"You're absolutely perfect." he whispers.

"Not as perfect as you."

"I'd love to argue but you were born to argue. We'd be up for days."

"I'd only need a few minutes to persuade you."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

Marcus looks up into Percy's blue eyes, dark with lust.

"Care to show me how you'd persuade me?" he asks.

Percy kisses him deeply. Marcus sighs and tries to pull Percy closer, only to have Percy push himself away.

"I'd love to show you, but we made a deal. No more sex or things that will inevitably lead up to sex until after we're married."

Percy smiles at Marcus's frown.

"I'm gonna work on those letters for everyone. You're more than welcome to help."

Marcus groans as he watches Percy leave the room, "Why did I ever make that deal?"

"Because you love me!"

Marcus sighs and wills his hardened member to soften before helping Percy with those letters.

**So, what'd you all think? :)**

**P.S. If you love Percy, you should check out some of my other stories! There's lots of Percy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Here's chapter two! I hope you all like it! :D Just a quick reminder, just like the first story, flashbacks will be in italics. :)**

_"Marcus, come down here! The guests will be here any minute!"_

_"I don't wanna!"_

_"Sweetheart, it's want to, not 'wanna.' Please, come down!"_

_Vivian Flint smiled as she watched her son fight his hardest to come down the stairs as slow as possible. He glared at her with his dark eyes. When he finally made it down, he looked up at her and crossed his arms._

_"Happy?"_

_"Very. Now, let me look at you."_

_Vivian pulled a hair off his black dress robes, wiped a smudge off his shiny black loafers, and tucked a stray black hair back into place._

_"You look so handsome." she said._

_"Why do I have to wear this? It's itchy! And these shoes hurt my feet! And I like my hair to be messy, not combed!"_

_"Well, sweetheart, mummy and daddy have some very important guests coming over."_

_"So?"_

_"Mummy and daddy are wearing their dress robes, too."_

_"So?"_

_"Sometimes we just need to look nice. You can't always be dirty or wear old clothing."_

_"But the kids across the street don't have to wear these robes!"_

_"That's because their muggles. Muggles don't wear dress robes."_

_"Lucky."_

_"I agree, son. Dress robes are one of the worst things I've ever worn."_

_Roger Flint walked in and knelt in front of Marcus._

_"I'd much prefer slacks and a nice sweater, but sometimes we have to wear itchy clothes."_

_"But I don't want to!"_

_"Well, you don't have to wear them for very long."_

_"I don't?"_

_"Nope. The guests should be arriving any minute now, we'll eat a nice dinner, have a delicious dessert and then you will be going to bed."_

_"Bed? Before the party's over? But I want to stay up with you!"_

_"Well, the party is not going to be over for a really long time. Probably the middle of the night."_

_"I can stay up that late!"_

_"Not when you're six, you can't." Vivian said, taking his hand._

_Marcus pouted and kicked at the floor. He quickly looked up at his mother._

_"How about when I'm seven?"_

_She laughed, "We'll think about it."_

"Marcus! Percy! How wonderful to see you two! Here, come inside. It's awfully windy out there today."

Marcus and Percy follow Vivian to the family room. She sits on the edge of a chair and gestures for the boys to sit on the couch.

"What brings you two here this afternoon? Shouldn't you two be planning? Well, Percy, I guess that goes more toward you. Marcus was never one to plan anything, and if he did, it was never any good."

Percy smiles, "Well, Mrs. Flint-"

"Vivian, Percy. And where's your reception going to be? Haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Sorry, Vivian, that's actually why we're here. You see, we were going to have it in Mrs. Pearl's ballroom."

"Oh! Her ballroom is just gorgeous!"

"Exactly. That's why we wanted to have it there. But she gave up our reservation to someone else."

"What? She can't do that! That's extremely rude!"

"That's what I said! Anyway, so with less than a month until the wedding, Marcus and I had to come up with a new place."

"Is that why you're here? To get my opinion on a few places? I'll have you know, I am very in touch with parties and venues. I can let you know immediately if I think it will suit my boys' wedding."

"Well, mum, we've actually already figured out where we want it to be. We were just getting ready to send out announcements to everyone, but we thought we should make sure it'd be okay with you before finalizing anything." Marcus says.

Her light eyes twinkle, "This must be quite the venue. Where?"

"Here."

"Here?"

"Yes. Here at the manor. We've got the space. Do you think it'd be alright?"

"Do I think it'd be alright? Of course! I would love for you to have your reception here! As a matter of fact, I was talking to your mother, Percy. She came over for tea about a week or two ago, and when I gave her a tour of the house she wondered why you two hadn't wanted to have the wedding here!"

"So, we can for sure have the reception here?" Percy asks.

"Absolutely! You didn't even have to ask! Now, follow me. It hasn't been used in ages, so I'll need to clean it and maybe spruce it up a bit, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Percy and Marcus pick up their pace to follow Mrs. Flint to the ballroom.

"She's practically running there." Percy whispers.

"She's excited. I told you she'd be excited." Marcus says.

"Here we are! The door seems stuck. Marcus, dear, can you help?"

She steps out of the way and Marcus grabs the handles and pulls open the large, wooden doors.

"Oh my..." Percy's jaw drops.

He stares at a room that is roughly the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Large windows line the walls, and a giant crystal chandelier hangs above them, reflecting on the polished marble floor.

"It's a bit dusty, and I think it could use a new paint job, but it should do." Vivian says.

Percy looks at Marcus, "You grew up with this?"

Marcus nods, "Yeah! When it was raining outside I used to race on my broom in here."

"This is so beautiful! It's so perfect!" Percy hugs Mrs. Flint, "Thank you so much!"

"Of course, dear! I'll just clean up in here a bit, and then we can start making this place fit for a reception."

"I'd even be fine with it the way it is."

"Oh, don't be silly, Percy! We need tables, chairs, serving tables, an orchestra, decorations, and maybe we can put a fountain in the middle! Oh! That'd look lovely! I'll also need to clear the walls to make room for portraits of you two, and I'll need..."

"I told you she's more excited than us." Marcus says.

"Oh, let her be! You're her only son. She just wants your wedding to be perfect."

"Our wedding, Percy."

"You know what I meant."

"I know. Now, you should go jump in with your details before she starts making decisions you'll hate."

"Oh, please. What could I possibly hate? She did say she was in touch with parties."

"She's contemplating putting a large naked picture of me from when I was a baby on the wall."

Percy laughs, "Now, what's so bad about that?"

"She'll probably convince your mother to do the same."

Marcus smiles as Percy's face turns red and he runs over to Vivian.

**What'd you all think? Reviewreviewreview! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! :D Thank you all for taking the time to read my story! :D**

"Well, that was successful." Marcus says.

"I feel so much better." Percy adds, "We for sure have a venue for the reception. That's taken care of."

Percy pulls a piece of rolled up parchment from his pocket. He lets it unroll and Marcus's eyebrows raise.

"How long is that?"

"Hmm? Oh, about two feet."

"Please tell me that's something from work."

"Nope. This is a list of things we need to get done before the wedding."

Percy hands him the parchment. Marcus quickly scans it: Cake, dress robes, chairs, decorations, best men, grooms men, colors, flowers, food, servers...and the list went on and on.

"There's only two things scratched off." he says.

Percy nods, taking his list back, "I know. We've got a lot of work to do."

"Before you run off, I noticed you forgot something on your list."

"What? What could I have possibly forgotten? I did four drafts."

Marcus wraps his arms around Percy, "As you know, most people tend to make love the night of their wedding."

"Yes."

"Don't you think we should get in some practice?"

Percy smiles, "Marcus. You know very well I'm not going to let that happen."

Marcus groans, "Why not?"

"We aren't virgins."

"I'm not following."

"Marcus, I want it to be extra special on our wedding night. I want it to feel like a new experience. It won't feel new if I'm still sore from the previous experience."

"That's really sweet, but Percy-"

"No buts. If you didn't want this you shouldn't have agreed to it."

"I didn't think it'd be so hard."

"Three more weeks, Marcus. Three more weeks and then I'm all yours."

"Alright. I'm gonna hold you to that."

Percy gives him a quick peck, "I always hold up my end. Make sure you hold up yours."

Marcus sighs, "I'll try."

"Now, come on. Let's see if we can accomplish some more tonight before we meet with your friends." Percy pulls him to the couch.

"They're your friends to, you know."

"Well, I would consider them more acquaintances. Miles is quite nice to talk to though. Very intellectual. I think we should go pick out our rings tomorrow. Are you available?"

"Yeah, but I've got practice at three, so I should be back by about two. I think Miles likes you more than he likes me."

"Really? Oh, speaking of your friends, have you decided?"

"Decided what?"

"Who's going to be your best man?"

"Oh." Marcus pulls at a string on the couch, "No, not yet."

"It's not like it's the end of the world. No need to get somber on me."

"I just don't know who to choose. We're all so close."

"Well, is there one you're leaning more toward?"

Marcus shrugs, "Not really. I've literally known all of them for the same amount of time. They're all like brothers to me."

"Well, there has to be one that you rank higher than the others. Have you shared any special moments with them?"

"Yep. All three of them. They're all so different. When you think about it, the only thing we all really have in common is our love for Quidditch. Miles is a lot like you. He's always put his academics and job before Quidditch. He's actually my favorite to talk to about the important things. He's such a good listener and he's got the best advice. Terence has always been this little ball of energy. He's always been the one to make us all laugh. Even when he wasn't trying to, he'd have us all in tears from laughing so hard. As you've seen he just speaks his mind and he doesn't really care what other people think. I mean, he had to be that way. Being a short, scrawny Half-blood in Slytherin? He had to stand up for himself so much. I admire him. And then there's Adrian. He's the most like me, I think. He and I have the most in common out of everyone. Look at us. We're both professional Quidditch players playing the same position; we literally got the same marks on almost everything. We have a lot of the same interests. He's the straight version of me. I just...I don't know how I'll choose. I also don't want to make anyone upset."

Percy quirks a brow, "They'd get upset?"

"Probably. Adrian would be angry, Miles would probably mask it behind some big worded response, and Terence might actually cry. He only cries over the big things, and to him this would be a big thing. Our wedding is on the front of their minds. This is a big deal to them and I don't want to upset them."

"You'll figure it out. I wish I had it as easy as you."

"What?"

"You have to choose between friends. I'm choosing between brothers."

"Why not have Wood do it?"

"I thought about it, but I want it to be one of my brothers. I think I know who I want it to be, but I'm trying to figure out the best way to tell them."

"Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you. My brothers will hound you about it until you tell them."

"I wouldn't tell them."

"You're scared of them. They know that. They'll scare it out of you."

"Shut it."

Percy smiles, "Now, let's really get down to business. What colors should we wear? Should we both wear the same color?"

* * *

"Oi! Over here!"

Marcus squeezes Percy's hand and they push themselves through the tight crowd until they reach the small, round table.

"You had to get the table in the far corner at one of the busiest clubs in London?" Marcus asks, squeezing into the booth after Percy.

"Don't even look at me, this was all Terence's idea." Adrian says.

Terence kicks him under the table, "Oh, sorry. Aurors don't get paid even half of what you Quidditch Players do. I make the least money out of all of you. Why did I have to pick tonight?"

"Terence, be nice." Miles says.

"No. Not if I'm going to be blamed."

"Alright, let's move on then. Percy, how's life treating you?"

Percy smiles, "Great. And you?"

"It could be better."

"Oh? Did something happen?"

Terence lightly slaps Percy's arm, "Percy! Don't you know how to be considerate?"

"What, what did I say?"

"Nothing happened to Miles. He's just being his usual self."

"I'm so confused."

"He's single and still living at home with his parents even though he's a rich little prat now. Of course his life could be better."

"Alright, that's enough from you Terence. Suck on this for a while." Miles says, passing Terence a beer.

"Don't be such a sour puss." Terence says.

Miles rolls his eyes.

"Anyway," Adrian says, "You two want something to drink?"

Percy shakes his head and Marcus holds up a glass.

"I got mine at the bar when we walked in."

"Great. Now, let's talk about the wedding!" Terence exclaims,"How's that coming?"

Marcus shakes his head, "Percy's got this giant list and we've hardly made a dent."

"Hey, lists are wonderful things. Weddings are tough to plan. You need to make sure you don't forget anything important." Miles says.

Percy smiles, "Thank you Miles. At least one of you knows how to be organized."

"Oh, I got your owl today. Your mum's really gonna let you use the ballroom?" Adrian asks.

"Yep. She was so excited when we asked her." Marcus says.

"Well that's cool. You don't have to pay money to host a party."

Percy nods, "Yeah. I was pretty pissed that our first venue was given up, but after seeing that ballroom, I'm really glad everything went the way it did."

"Wait, what happened?" Miles asks.

"Oh, someone was able to pay more than I was so my venue was given up, even though I had booked it weeks ago."

"That sucks. People suck, Percy. This is why I'm an Auror. I put the sucky people in prison." Terence says.

"Alright, so. You've got the venues figured out. Have you figured out other stuff, like food or music or who the best men are gonna be?" Adrian asks.

_You don't waste anytime. _Marcus lets out a low groan and Percy takes his hand.

"We're still thinking about it." he says, "It's a tough decision."

"I hear you. My sister got married about two years ago. I got to listen to her go on for hours on all of her friends. She would choose one, and then change her mind multiple times. It was kind of annoying, actually." Miles says.

"No one cares about your sister, Miles. We're talking about Marcus and Percy here. Whoever they choose to be their best men is up to them. We all know that they'll choose whoever they think would be the most perfect for the position." Terence says, elbowing Percy lightly.

Marcus pinches the bridge of his nose. _Way to be obvious Terence...this is going to be so hard._

**A little slow, but the next chapters will definitely start picking up. :) Tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's chapter four! Thanks to everyone for reading and everything! :D**

_Percy stepped back._

_"Marcus...what'd you do that for?"_

_Marcus shrugged, "I don't know...I just wanted to kiss you."_

_"But why?"_

_"I don't know. I like you."_

_"But...you're Marcus Flint."_

_"And you're Percy Weasley."_

_"This shouldn't be happening...we shouldn't even be friends as it is. What are we gonna do?"_

_Percy started to pace. Marcus watched him for a moment before grabbing his arm._

_"Percy, listen to me. I want you to answer me very honestly. Can you do that?" he asked._

_Percy nodded._

_"Do you like me as more than a friend?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh."_

_"Listen, Marcus, I'm really sorry if I gave you the wrong impression or something, but I'm still just getting to know you. You're a good looking guy, and you're actually really nice, but I don't like you that way."_

_Marcus nodded, "I see."_

_"Can...can we still be friends? Please?"_

_Marcus smiled, "I'd like that."_

"Come on, Marcus, it's over here."

"It's so fucking bright out here."

Percy rolls his eyes, pulling Marcus into the shop, "Maybe you shouldn't have had all those drinks last night. You knew we were going ring shopping today."

"I thought we had potion at home. I've got such a headache."

Percy shakes his head and walks in a building and to the counter. Marcus follows him, squinting slightly.

"Hello, gentlemen. How can I help you this morning?" an elderly man asks.

Percy smiles, "We would like to pick out a pair of rings."

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

"A wedding."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you two have an idea of what you want?"

"The best you've got." Marcus says.

"Marcus, you know how expensive that'll be!"

"But you deserve the best, Percy."

"But I don't want the best."

"I want to give you the best."

"Listen to me. I hate extravagant things. I don't want some expensive ring! I don't want a cheap one that you found off the street either, but I don't want something showy. This wedding isn't about the ring; it's about how much we love each other. The ring doesn't matter."

Marcus sighs and looks at the man behind the counter, "I guess we're looking for something nice, but not too flashy. Simple, but not boring. Maybe something in your average price range."

The old man smiles. He pulls open a drawer and takes a box from it.

"Here you go, boys. There's only one of each in here, but don't worry. I've got plenty in the back. Take your pick."

Marcus watches in amusement as Percy quickly separates the rings into two piles.

"Alright," he says, "The pile on the right are the ones I like."

Marcus fingers through the rings on the right. He pulls out a few and sets them on top of the counter. He does the same with the ones on the left.

"Those are the seven I like."

Percy looks at all of them. He picks up a gold band and slides it on his finger.

"I think this one's my favorite." he says.

Marcus smiles, "I was leaning toward that one myself."

Percy hands the ring to the old man. He disappears into the back and comes back a moment later with a handful of them.

"Here, young man, try these on and find one that fits you." he says.

Marcus tries on a few until one fits.

"Would you two like them engraved? If so, I can have them ready by this time tomorrow."

"Yes." they say at the same time.

"Alright." The old man pulls out a piece of parchment, "What would you like them to say?"

Percy hesitates and leans over the counter to whisper in his ear. The old man smiles and scribbles away. Marcus does the same.

"Alright. You can either pay now or later when you come pick them up."

"But...I don't want you to see what I want engraved." Percy says.

"Can someone else pick them up? Does it have to be one of us?" Marcus asks.

"No. I'll just need the name of who will be picking them up."

"Um...who would this be easiest for?"

Percy thinks for a moment, "Maybe my mum. Yeah, I'm sure she won't mind. Um, Molly Weasley will be picking them up."

The man writes her name down on the parchment, "And are you paying now?"

"Yes." Marcus says, handing the man a handful of coins.

"Have a nice day, boys!"

"Thank you, sir."

They walk out of the shop and Marcus squints against the brightness. Percy pulls out his list and a quill.

"Alright, look, another thing crossed off."

"That list still seems incredibly long." Marcus says.

"We're making progress. We've accomplished a lot of the big things, but we haven't done a lot of the small things."

"Ugh."

"I know, I know. This stuff needs to be done. There's only twenty more days until we'll be married Marcus!"

Marcus takes his hand, "I can't wait."

Percy kisses his cheek, "Think about it. In twenty days I'll be Percy Flint."

"Wait, what?"

"I didn't tell you? I'm taking your last name."

"Why?"

"For a few reasons. Number one, we don't need anymore Weasleys running about. With Bill and Ron, we've definitely got the name passing. Two, you're the last Flint. I'm not going to let you be the last one. Three, I love you and I want to take your last name."

"Percy, I'm flattered, but I thought we could hyphen our names."

"I thought about that, too. I made up my mind though. I want to be Percy Flint."

"What if I wanted to Marcus Weasley?"

Percy scrunches up his nose, "First off, I like the sound of Percy Flint better. Second, I know you. As much as you love me, I know it's not because of my last name."

"I'll be completely honest with you. I love you, and I would gladly take your last name, but I'm not going to argue too much if you want to take my name."

"See? I know these things."

"You do know me pretty well; I have to admit it's a little scary how much you know me."

"Good. Anyway, what should we do next? Oh! We should design our cake!"

"I was hoping to go take a nap. My head is killing me."

"No can do. We have too much to do."

"Can we at least get a potion or something?"

"Nope. You're the one who drank too much last night."

"Oh come on, Perce. You drank too."

"I think I had a single sip of one of your drinks. Possibly two. That does not count as drinking."

"Fine."

"Good boy. Let's go. I think the bakery is this way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, etc. :) Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! :D**

**P.S. From this point, there's about nineteen days until the wedding. :) I'm not doing a chapter per day or anything, so I thought I'd update you on how close we are. :) So, yes, nineteen days left! :D**

Marcus apparates into his flat and rubs his neck. He rolls his shoulders and props his broom against a wall. He slips off his muddy boots and Quidditch uniform, leaving him in a white undershirt and his boxers.

"Marcus, is that you?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"How was practice?"

"Wet!"

Marcus walks to the bedroom and finds Percy sprawled on the bed, creating a large chart.

"Wha-I'm not even going to ask. I don't want to get sucked in." Marcus says.

"Too late. I need your help."

"Can I shower first? It was pouring on the pitch and I don't want to get ill or something."

"Of course. I'll be right here when you're done."

"You know you're more than welcome to join me."

"Sex would be inevitable."

Marcus rolls his eyes, "Fine. Well, I'll be in the shower...getting all wet...rubbing my body...thinking of you."

Percy bites his lip when Marcus winks at him before disappearing into the bathroom. He hears the water turn on.

_"Really? The shampoo's practically empty!"_

_Percy frowned as he bent the bottle in half and a small squirt of shampoo fell into his palm. He threw the bottle over the curtain and began rubbing the shampoo in his hair. When he felt he had scrubbed his hair enough he stepped under the spray and closed his eyes as the hot water poured over him. He rubbed the shampoo out until his hair squeaked and finally opened his eyes._

_"Bloody hell!"_

_Percy jumped when he saw Marcus standing in front of him._

_"How did you get in here?"_

_"I opened the door and then opened the curtain."_

_"How did I not hear you?"_

_"I don't know. It's not like I was being quiet or anything."_

_"Well, what are you doing in here?"_

_"I want to shower before I have dinner at my parents' house."_

_Percy tried to cover himself, "Couldn't it have waited until I was done?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well?"_

_"I wanted to shower with you."_

_"Well, I'm just about done..."_

_"Wait."_

_Marcus pressed him against the wall and kissed him. Percy's eyes shot wide open._ Oh Merlin...we're in the shower...naked. He's kissing me! We've never really been naked together before! What do I do? _Percy hesitantly wrapped his arms around Marcus's broad shoulders. Marcus pulled away and smiled._

_"I promise you I'm not trying to have sex or anything."_

_Percy nodded, "I-I know. You just surprised me is all."_

_"I know. It's not every day I can do that. Now, before the water gets cold would you mind helping me clean up a bit?"_

Percy slowly pushes the door open. He blinks when the steam hits his face. He strips off his clothes and walks over to the shower. When he pulls back the curtain, he finds Marcus leaning against the wall with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well look who's here."

Percy rolls his eyes and steps in, "Don't even start. I just know that sometimes you don't clean behind your ears well enough."

"Sure. That's the only reason you're in here."

Marcus grabs Percy's hand and pulls him close. He captures Percy's mouth in his own. Percy moans slightly and leans into Marcus. The hot water burns on his skin, but he chooses to ignore it. He feels Marcus get hard against him.

"You feel that Perce?" Marcus asks, with a small thrust of his hip.

"I do." Percy says.

"You know, he's been lonely lately."

"Yeah right. Ever since we agreed on no sex you've been masturbating religiously."

"But it's not the same, Perce. He misses you."

Percy looks down at Marcus's hard cock and traces his finger lightly against it, "Well, to be honest, I've missed him too."

"He thinks you don't like him anymore. You should set him straight."

Percy wraps his hand around Marcus and pumps a few times. Marcus smiles and allows a low growl to escape his throat. His eyes darken with lust as he watches Percy lean down.

"I'm liking where this is going." Marcus says.

"Good." Percy kisses the tip before giving Marcus a quick peck on the cheek, "Hurry up. I really need your help out there."

Marcus watches in disbelief as Percy walks out of the shower, gathers his clothes and exits the bathroom, giggling the whole way. He groans and throws his head back, hitting it against the tiled wall.

"Ow! Son of a bitch! I should've seen that coming."

Marcus changes the water to cold and quickly washes himself. When he's done he wraps a towel around himself and joins Percy on the bed.

"What do you need help with that was more important than the potential blow job you were going to give me?" he asks.

Percy smiles, "This isn't more important, but I've been working on this for hours. I can't seem to make any progress though."

"What is it?"

"Seating arrangements."

"What?"

"Yes. For the reception. You see, during the actual wedding, our parents and family will obviously be in the front and everyone else can sit where they want; however, during the reception, it's important that we strategically place everyone where they belong."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't then people might fight or they might not enjoy themselves if they're stuck with someone they don't like. For example, Penelope would despise everything about sitting with Oliver."

"You still talk to that girl?"

"Yes. She's spent the better part of the last four years traveling. She's a tour guide, both Wizard and Muggle. She loves History and Historic cites so she's been all over the world. To be honest I'm quite jealous. She owled me about a month ago to say she was in Italy! I've always wanted to go, but could never quite make the time."

"So basically she's paid to travel the world."

"Pretty much."

"Lucky bitch."

"Don't call her that! And yes, she is very lucky. Anyway, let's focus. We've got seventy-three people coming for sure, and a few people never responded but they could just randomly show up, so we also have to account for them. Now, your Mum and I agreed that it would be best to have one long rectangular table for the family and stuff, and then have a bunch of round tables. So, with the immediate family we've got eleven people, so that leaves us with sixty-two people to account for. So I was thinking about having nine tables, eight seating seven, and one seating six. Do you think that'll work."

"Sure."

"Great. So, is there anyone you invited that you know cannot sit together or else the next war will begin?"

"Um...not really. Most of my other relatives are ancient, so it'd probably be best to just put them all at the same table or two. However many it takes."

Percy scrawls on the parchment, "Alright, your family and close relatives take up two tables, and you guys get the one with six. What about your friends?"

"They'll sit anywhere and with anyone."

"Same with mine, excluding Penny, of course. Hmm...maybe we could, no that won't do. I know Oliver would hate me if I put him with this person. I'll bet Miles would do well with her...wait, no, she despises everything Slytherin. Huh...this is difficult."

"Just give it to me."

Marcus grabs the chart and quill from Percy. He fills names into Percy's diagram only scratching out a few. After a few minutes he holds it up to Percy.

"How about this? I haven't really been in touch with most of my distant relatives. Mum insisted I invite them. They're super old fashioned and probably wouldn't get along with your family, so I put them on the far right. All of your uncles, aunts, and cousins are at the four tables on the right. That left me with three tables. I put our old professors and the older Ministry employees together. Then I put the four people from my Quidditch team that are coming with Miles, Adrian, and Terence. Wood, Penny, Potter, and that girl your little brother hangs around with are all at the same table with your younger coworkers. If we have to, we can have an extra table on hand in case people randomly show up."

Percy blinks a few times, "Wow, Marcus. That's actually kind of perfect."

"When you don't stress or care things come pretty easily."

"I have to admit I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"You didn't miss a single person."

"Nope."

"I think everyone will be pleased...oh no."

"What? Did I completely miss a group of people or something?"

"Sort of. But I forgot, too."

"Who? We've got everyone on here. Our families, friends, even coworkers."

"The plus one."

"The plus one?"

"Yes. I completely forgot that a lot of people are probably going to bring dates."

"So?"

Percy takes the chart back, "That means we have to completely start over and add a good forty or so people."

"Why not just add more tables and they can sit there?"

"Because that would be rude, Marcus. Not to mention they would all probably feel completely out place. No, we just need to start over."

Before Marcus can stop him, Percy pulls out his wand and with a flick the parchment is blank.

"Looks like we've got a long night ahead of us." Percy says, "Let's get comfy."

Marcus falls face first on the bed and buries his head in the pillow. _The Wedding can't come soon enough..._

**Let me know what you all thought! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I know this update is a bit earlier than usual, but I'm starting school tomorrow! I have no clue what kind of time I'll have, so anything I have ready to update this weekend I'm doing it. I hope you all like this chapter!**

Percy sits behind his desk, scribbling all over parchment. Parchment airplanes float in his office and a young Ministry employee stands next to him, balancing a large stack of packets.

"Sir...are we almost finished?" he asks.

Percy nods, "Yes. About twenty more to go."

"Twenty?"

"Yes. There are always hundreds of notices, Matthew. Stop complaining. If you want to become anything more than an intern you won't complain and you'll at least pretend you enjoy your time here."

"Right. My arms are just really tired."

"Charm the notices to float."

"I left my wand in my office."

Percy looks up, "Keep your wand in your pocket at all times. Not only is it safe, but it makes things much easier. I can promise you that."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Percy scrawls his signature with a flourish and smiles. He stands and puts the last handful of parchment on top of the towering stack in the intern's arms.

"There you go."

"Great. Where are these going?"

"Level eight."

"What? We're on level one!"

"And?"

"These notices are really heavy!"

"That's not my problem. Now run along. I told Anna I'd have these to her five minutes ago."

The intern groans but hurries out of the office. Percy smiles to himself. _I love being in charge._

"Percy? Do you have a minute?"

Percy looks up and smiles, "Hello, Susan. I've got a million things to do, but I'm sure I can spare a minute."

She smiles, "Great. There's a lady here to see you. She would like a few minutes of your time, but if you're too busy you can send her away."

"Who is it? It's not my mother is it? That visit would be more than a few minutes."

"No. She says her name is Vivian."

"Oh! Send her in!"

Susan disappears and not a moment later, Vivian Flint waltzes in gracefully. She smiles warmly at Percy before taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Flint. Is Marcus okay?" Percy asks.

"Yes, yes. Of course he is. He's my son. He's always okay. I have a meeting in about forty minutes and I really needed to discuss some very important matters with you."

"Of course. Go right ahead."

"Now, I know we agreed on an orchestra, but did you and Marcus ever decide what music you wanted played?"

"Yes, we did, actually. Here, let me find it..."

Percy looks through the drawers in his desk until he pulls out a rolled up piece of parchment, "We made a list here. All the songs are listed in order of how much we like them. The orchestra doesn't need to play them all, but if they could follow the list that'd be great."

Mrs. Flint takes the list from him, "Wonderful. I'm meeting with him today and it's important that he gets the music so they can practice. Now, after my meeting I was also going to hire a caterer. Did you two decide who you wanted?"

"No. Marcus just said he wanted food."

"Tsk. Tsk. You're one of the only boys I know who has respect for fine cuisine."

"To be honest, Mrs. Flint, I don't really care either. I certainly don't want garbage, but I'm not very educated on the finest of fine dining. You are more than welcome to choose."

"Oh, wonderful! I know of a few places that have excellent service and delicious food!"

"Great. Now, was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

Mrs. Flint plays with her silver scarf and keeps her eyes fixed on the desk.

"Mrs. Flint? Is something wrong?"

She sighs, "No, Percy. I didn't come down here to ask you about music and catering. I am meeting with the conductor today, but it isn't important that he gets the music immediately. I came here because I can't ask Marcus..."

"Ask him what?"

"I was thinking about his father last night. It's been a while since I've seen him. Do you know if Marcus has seen him recently."

Percy stares at the wooden desk, "No, not for a while. At least, not that I know of."

"Can you do something for me Percy?"

"Of course."

"I know Marcus would probably listen to you more than me. Can you ask him to visit Roger? The last time I saw him he said he missed his boy. As I'm sure you know, we saw Marcus a few times a month after he moved in with you. Even when he was at Hogwarts he was always writing to us. It's strange for us to not see or hear from him in long periods of time. I know it must be killing Roger inside. And I know that Marcus isn't very happy with him right now, but I wish he'd go see him, if only for a few minutes. Would you do that, Percy? Would you ask him to go see Roger?"

"I-I can try, but I can't make any promises."

"Of course, but all I ask is that you try. If it comes from me, he'll brush it off. I just think he'll listen to you more."

"I'll ask tonight when we're both home."

Mrs. Flint reaches over the desk and grabs his hand, "Thank you, Percy. This really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. I'll do anything I can to help in any way."

"You really are incredibly sweet. Marcus did a good job finding you. Now, I'll let you get back to your work. Have a nice day!"

"You too."

She waves at him before leaving his office, her dress trailing behind her. Percy looks down at his work. _How am I going to convince Marcus to visit the man he will never forgive for hurting me...  
_

* * *

"You should've seen it Percy! I got a Bludger hit at me and as I was falling off my broom I managed the throw the Quaffle into the goal post! Coach wasn't really thrilled that our Keeper wasn't able to block it, but he was very pleased with my performance."

Percy's fork clatters on his plate, "You fell? Are you alright? Did you get checked out?"

Marcus grins, "Calm down, Perce. There's no need to get up. If I was seriously hurt there's no way I'd be sitting here enjoying this wonderful dinner you made. What is this again?"

"Um...some french meal Fleur told me about. Speaking of, we're going to see them in a couple days."

"Why are we going again?"

"So I can visit my brother."

"Why am I going again?"

"Because we're engaged. Do you not want to go?"

"It's not that, it's just...Fleur's strange."

"And?"

"I don't know. She always looks at me weird. I can't tell if she likes me or wants to murder me."

"She likes you."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Nope. But she didn't like one of Bill's friends once and she made that known quick. She transfigured him into a pile of manure."

"On purpose?"

"She claims it was an accident, but we all know it was done on purpose."

"That's just nasty. All because she didn't like the bloke..."

"Since you haven't been turned into a pile of manure, I'm pretty sure she at least tolerates you. You know, she actually is quite nice to be around."

"I don't get that vibe."

"She's also trying to raise a baby. Victorie's quite a handful according to Bill. So she's probably a little tired and maybe that's the vibe you're getting."

Marcus shrugs and goes back to eating.

"So, I saw your mum today." Percy says.

"Oh yeah? How's she doing?"

"Great. We went over a few wedding details."

"Does that mean your list is getting shorter?"

Percy smiles, "Yes. We're actually more than halfway done."

"Thank Merlin. I don't know how much more of this designing and tasting I can take."

"It's not that bad. The tasting, at least. You love to eat."

"Yes, meals. Not spoonfuls here and there."

"Oh, stop complaining. You know you enjoy it."

Marcus rolls his eyes and shoves another bite into his mouth to hide his smile.

"But, anyway, your mum came in and we talked for a few minutes. When was the last time you saw here?"

"Um...phlike cheh-"

"Please finish chewing."

Marcus swallows the lump of food in his throat, "Like the other day. Maybe a week ago."

"And your dad?" Percy lowers his gaze as Marcus tenses.

"What about him?"

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious, that's all."

Marcus studies Percy for a moment, "There's more to it than that. You aren't looking at me."

"Well, it's just, your mum thinks you should see him more."

"Why?"

"Because he's your dad."

"So? He did something terrible and he still thinks he was in the right to do that."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's how he acted the last time I saw him."

"And when was that? Months ago?"

Marcus pushes his plate away and gets up from the table, "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to see my father until he's out."

Percy watches Marcus walk out of the room. He hears a door slam. _Give him some time..._He gathers their dishes and cleans them along with the rest of the kitchen. After putting the left overs in the ice box he walks to their bedroom.

"Marcus?" he asks as he pushes open the door.

"What?"

"Can I come in."

"I don't care."

Percy steps into the room and walks over to the bed where Marcus is lying. Marcus doesn't look at him as Percy lies next to him.

"I didn't mean to upset you out there." he whispers.

"It's not your fault, Perce. Just hearing about my father makes me angry."

"I understand."

"I miss him. I really do. He's my father! But he did terrible things that he refuses to own up to. I can't stand him anymore!"

"But you still love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then go visit him."

"I told you-"

"I know. You don't want to. I didn't want to either. After my dad was attacked I didn't go visit him. I will never forgive myself for hurting him. I was too proud to make sure he was okay."

"But this is different."

"Not really. The only difference is I was in the wrong with my dad, and your dad was in the wrong with you. Either way, you two still fought. You were still directly involved. You should visit him. It doesn't have to be tomorrow or anything, but you should still let him know that you're okay and that you still care about him enough to make sure he's okay."

Marcus rolls over and is surprised to see the tears filling Percy's eyes, making them seem to be a brighter blue than usual. Percy scoots closer and nestles into Marcus.

"Don't be like me, Marcus. Be the better person I know you can be."

**Thanks for reading! The next update will be up as soon as possible! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back everyone! Just thought I'd let you all now that we are about halfway done with this story. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters are left, but I'm working on it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

_**Knock-knock!**_

Percy and Marcus wait outside the cottage. After a moment the door opens. Bill smiles at them.

"Marcus! Percy! Come on in."

They follow him in and to the living room.

"How are you two doing? Take a seat. Excited for the big day?" Bill asks, collapsing onto a chair.

Marcus cocks a brow, "Excited and exhausted."

"I know exactly what you mean. Fleur was planning until the wedding. She wouldn't stop. She said we needed to think about things I didn't even know existed in a wedding."

"Exactly!"

Percy rolls his eyes, "Alright you two. That's enough teasing. Where is Fleur by the way?"

"Changing the baby. She just woke up from her afternoon nap. You know, she sleeps for a really long time at night, naps in the morning, afternoon, and sometimes she even naps in the evening."

"Really?" Marcus asks.

"Really. I wish I could take multiple naps."

"So, how've you been Bill?" Percy asks, "I have seen you since Mum's dinner last month."

"Tired. Victorie sleeps a lot, but when she isn't sleeping she's all over the place. She's scooting herself along and it's a little scary sometimes when I turn away and she's no longer where I put her."

"Has she started walking or yet?"

Bill shakes his head, "Sort of. If I hold her hands she'll wobble on her feet for a bit. She can lift herself up but she isn't quite strong enough to jump up and walk across the room yet."

"I still can't believe she's eleven months old now."

"You can't believe it? My child is almost a year old. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Old?"

"Ancient."

"Oh, Bill, you can stop complaining." Fleur walks in with Victorie on her hip, "Hello Percy. Marcus."

Percy jumps up and hugs her. He strokes the baby's red curls from her forehead and she smiles up at him.

"She is too pretty."

"I know. It's terrible." Bill says, "I kind of want her to be ugly so I won't have to worry about boys."

"Bill, stop it. She won't be bringing a boy home for many years. So, Percy, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to Bill about something. Maybe in private?"

Bill nods and stands up, "Sure. Come with me."

Percy follows Bill out of the room. Marcus smiles at Fleur and she clears her throat. The room is quickly filled with an awkward tension.

"So..." Marcus says.

"So?"

"How are you doing these days?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Fine."

"How's Quidditch?"

"It's actually been going pretty well lately."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Mmhmm."

"Yep."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. Could you keep an eye on the baby?" Fleur asks.

"Oh, sure."

"Thank you."

Fleur sets Victorie on the floor and kisses her forehead. Victorie watches her mother with bright blue eyes for a moment before looking at Marcus with tears threatening to spill.

"Muh?" She points in the direction Fleur had gone.

"She'll be back." Marcus says.

He watches as she leans forward until she's on all fours. She gets her feet under her and pushes herself up, wobbling back. Marcus puts a hand on her back until he feels she's balanced. She scrunches her eyebrows at him.

"Duh!" she yells.

Marcus watches her walk a few steps away and then she starts falling. With Quidditch reflexes he reaches out to catch her before she crashes into an end table. He bites his lip when she starts to whimper.

"Shh. Don't cry. You didn't fall."

He picks her up and holds her in front of him. Her eyes are full of tears and her face is set in a pout. _Even when you're sad you're cute._

"Please don't cry." he says.

She continues to whimper. Her eyes shut and her mouth opens wide.

"Please don't cry."

He sets the baby on his leg and bounces his knee. A small wail escapes from her mouth but quickly stops. She looks up him with tears on her face. _At least she didn't start screaming._ She reaches out to him with a chubby arm. Marcus holds his hand out to her and she grabs his finger. He smiles when she puts it in her mouth.

"You alright now?"

She smiles a wide smile, showing off her gums and a few tiny teeth. Victorie releases his finger from her mouth and reaches out to him with both hands. He leans back on the couch and pulls her onto his chest. She palms his face and sticks a finger up his nose, causing another gummy smile to spread across her face. A bit of drool drips onto Marcus's cheek and he kisses her on the nose.

"Buhbuh! Nuh duh doo ga!"

"I like you too." he says.

* * *

"So, Percy, what's up?" Bill asks.

"Well, as you know, I'm getting married in sixteen days."

"Really? I didn't know. You've only been talking about it for months."

"Haha. Anyway, I'm getting married soon, and I wanted to ask you something."

"This sounds serious."

"It is. Don't feel pressured to say anything, but um, well, I want you to be my best man."

Bill smiles, "Really?"

"Yes. We aren't having any groomsmen, but he and I are each going to have a best man and I want it to be you."

"Wow, Perce. Thank you. That's such an honor. If you don't mind me asking, why me?"

"To tell you the truth, I admire you more than the others. You've always been able to keep yourself calm and collected. You do the right things all the time, even if you don't want to. I really admire you. Plus I know you're the only one who'd make a decent speech. Charlie would probably make it the most informal speech ever, George would make fun of me the entire time, and Ron's not one for public speaking."

Bill nods, "That makes sense. Well, thank you Percy. I really am flattered. Do the boys know yet?"

"Nope. I was hoping you could be there when I told them. I don't think they'll overreact, but you never know with Charlie. With you there they might act like the adults they are. So will you be there?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They hug quickly and Percy follows Bill back into the living room. When they reach the entrance Fleur holds her hand up.

"What is it?" Bill asks.

"I wish I had a camera right now." she whispers.

Percy stands next to her and smiles when he sees Marcus lying on the couch with Victorie sprawled on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. He strokes her hair and she talks to him softly.

"Luh muh goo huh leh buh muh da."

**Just thought I'd throw in and adorable Marcus moment. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update!**

**It's also about thirteen days left until the wedding! :D**

_"Well look who we have here, boys. Woodsy and the little Weasel."_

_Percy rolled his eyes as a group of Slytherins walked up to him. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked back at his book._

_"Nice haircut Wood!"_

_Oliver blushed and raised his hand to the singed tips of his brown hair._

_"Just ignore them Oliver." Percy said._

_"Hey! We're talking to you two!"_

_One of the Slytherins shoved Percy off the bench he was sitting on. Oliver jumped up and pulled out his wand._

_"Hey, back off! Leave him alone, Montague!"_

_Percy scrambled to his feet, "Oliver I'm fine. Let's just go."_

_"Yeah, Wood. Go. Run like the coward we all know you truly are." Montague sneered, closing the gap between him and Oliver._

_"No. Apologize."_

_"And why should I?"_

_"You shoved my friend off the bench. He could've been hurt."_

_"From a bench? How pathetic!"_

_"Alright, I think it's time we all went on our way." Percy said, "Oliver, come on. Let's go to the common room. Charlie can help us with the Potions homework."_

_Percy grabbed Oliver's sleeve and tried to drag him away. Montague waggled his fingers at them and made a kiss sounds at Oliver. Oliver wrenched himself free of Percy and jumped on the Slytherin. They rolled on the floor, causing the other Slytherins to laugh. Percy looked around frantically._ A teacher, Prefect, someone please come!

_"Get him in the face Montague!"_

_"You got him! Right there!"_

_"Guys, let's just stop this fighting!" Percy yelled._

_"You heard the Weasel. Stop."_

_Montague looked up as the other Slytherins stepped aside for someone to walk through. Oliver shoved Montague off him._

_"Flint." he spat._

_Flint cocked his head and smiled, "Wood."_

_"Never thought you to be the type to stop a fight."_

_"Eh. Didn't really feel like getting any more detentions this year. Get over here, Montague."_

_Oliver grunted as Montague shoved him into the ground once more before standing behind Flint._

_"It looked to me like you were about to get your arse beat, Wood." Flint said._

_"Yeah, right. I had him right where I wanted him."_

_"Sure you did. You keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I want you to think twice the next time you try to fight one of us."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Listen. We both know you aren't the smart one here. That'd be the Weasel. For your own safety, don't try and fight us. You know you'll lose. You always do."_

_"Not true!"_

_Flint rolled his eyes, "You keep telling yourself that."_

_"I can take you on! You remember what I did to Higgs last month?"_

_"You call that a fight?"_

_"I guess you're right. I had him down about three seconds in. He could barely fight back! He was too much of a wimp!"_

_The little pale, blond Slytherin glared at Oliver and started to run forward. Flint grabbed him._

_"What I'm trying to say is you and I both know that Terence is small for his age. He's a third year, but he looks like a first year. You had a pathetic victory. No offense, Terence."_

_The little Slytherin yanked himself free, "None taken."_

_"Anyway, if you had a single brain cell in there you'd take my advice and not fight us, Wood."_

_"I'd like to take your advice if I knew it was actually advice."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"You can only give advice if you have a brain, but you don't have one you stupid troll!"_

_Percy covered his face with his hands, "He used to 't' word."_

_Flint glowered at Oliver before pouncing._

"Hey, Perce!"

Oliver jogs across the cobbled ground and gives Percy a side hug.

"Hello, Oliver. How are you today?" Percy asks.

"Pretty good. Just trying to get some stuff done before practice tonight."

"You're actually getting stuff done?"

"I know! It's surprising! Holly would be mad at me if I got too lazy though."

"Holly? Who's she?"

"Oh, just some girl I've been dating. I met her at a Quidditch match."

"Now that's not surprising."

"She was in the stands and I guess she was cheering for the other team, but when she saw how amazing I play she changed sides."

"How sweet."

"Anyway, what brings you to Diagon Alley?"

"I live here."

"Well, of course. I knew that. I meant what brings you out here? Shopping and what not?"

"A bit, yes. I also want to visit George. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

Oliver follows Percy through the crowds of people. They walk into the bright building and are met with a room full of screaming children, stressed parents, and flying objects.

"Percy! Oliver!"

George runs down the stairs and walks over to them with his arms open wide. He wraps them both in hug.

"How are you two this warm afternoon?" he asks.

"Great. And you?" Oliver asks.

"Just dandy. What brings you two in here?"

"We came to say hi, but you look awfully busy."

"Don't mind the crowd. It's like this all the damn time. How are things with you Wood?"

"Pretty great."

"He's got a girlfriend, George." Percy says.

A wide smile stretches across George's face, "A girlfriend? Oliver's got a girlfriend? He's actually choosing to settle down?"

"No. She's not my girlfriend."

"So you don't like her?"

"I do. We've just been dating for about a month now-"

"A month? That's a committed relationship from you, Ol."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Look around. Find something fun! Maybe by her a gift! I've started selling flowers. They're over there in the corner. You should go sniff one."

Oliver looks at the daises sitting in the window.

"No thank you," he says, "If you had anything to do with them then they'll probably hurt me."

George waves him off, "Pssh. You've been spending too much time with Percy. Oh, Percy! I have something for you!"

"Uh-oh." Percy mutters.

"Here. I was thinking about starting a line of glasses and I want you to model the pair I made. Here."

George hands him a pair of large horn-rimmed glasses. Percy holds them away from him.

"What sort of spell did you cast on them?" he asks.

"Nothing. They're just regular old glasses."

"They look just like the ones you used to wear, Perce." Oliver says.

"I noticed." Percy mutters.

"You break it you buy it, mate!" George yells, pointing over Percy's shoulder, "Anyway, try them on, Perce! I want to see how they look."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing. Just try them on."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Percy slips the glasses on his face and blinks as everything goes black.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm blind! What did you do?"

George laughs, "Nothing. You're supposed to not see anything. That's one of the funny parts to this item."

"One of them? What's the other?"

"You look ridiculous. I forgot how dumb you used to look in those things."

Oliver nods, "He did look pretty lame."

Percy rips the glasses off his face, "Your comments are exactly why I begged for that sight correcting potion for my birthday all those years ago. Mum and dad saved up enough and three doses later I have perfect vision."

"You should've kept the glasses, Perce." George says, "You can keep that pair if you'd like."

"I'd rather not."

"Aw come on. I bet Marcus would think they're cute."

"Wait, Marcus? You're on a first name basis?" Oliver asks.

"Duh. He's about to become my brother-in-law. Mum said I have to be polite and that means calling him Marcus."

"Maybe you should start." Percy says.

"Not a chance." Oliver shakes his head.

"Not even for me?"

"No."

"Wow. You may finally settle on a girl, but I guess I can't change too much about you, can I?"

"I'm not settling on a girl! We're just dating!"

Percy and George share a smile.

"Sure you are." they both say.

"I am! That's all we're doing! Okay, maybe I slept with her once or a few times, but that's not the point! Come on! Don't look at me like that! She's just-we're just-there's nothing serious between us!"

Percy gives George another quick hug and leaves the shop, Oliver on his heels stumbling over his own words.

**Just wanted to throw in a little of Oliver and Percy. :) Hope you all liked it! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here's the next chapter! Thank you all for reading! :D**

_Marcus ducked as bright flash of green light flew over him. He blindly fired a curse back in the direction it came from. He tripped over something and found himself sprawled on the floor. A hand appeared in front of his face and he grabbed it, allowing himself to be pulled up._

_"Well, look who it is. How's it going Flint?"_

_Marcus looked at the pale, thin face partially hidden under a black hood, "Warrington? Is that you?"_

_The man smirked, "It's been a while. So, you're a Death Eater. I've never seen you at any of the meetings. You new or something?"_

_"I'm not a Death Eater."_

_His dull eyes lowered, "Oh. Then what are you doing here?"_

"Fighting against the Dark Lord to protect innocent people that I care about."

"Well, that's unfortunate."

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means I have to kill you now. You were a great captain, Flint. I'm almost sorry to see you go."_

_Warrington aimed his wand at Marcus and opened his mouth to shout his spell. Before he could he was pushed back by a red flash of light._

_"Marcus! What were you doing just standing there?"_

_"Dad? Mum? What are you two doing here?" Marcus asked._

_Mr. Flint fired a curse at someone, "It's a war, son. We're participating."_

_"But you just fought a Death Eater! Aren't you supposed to be fighting with them? Isn't that who you are?"_

_"No."_

_"Marcus look out!"_

_Marcus ducked as his mother fired a spell above his head. He heard someone cry out._

_"Dad, I don't understand! Are you trying to trick me? I don't want to turn you in or anything but I will."_

_"No, Marcus. Petrificus Totalus! There's not much time. I was young, stupid, and passionate in the first war. I've grown up. I may not like those damn mudbloods, but I don't think we should be killing any-incarcerous-innocent children anymore. Those days are over! Densaugeo!"_

_"Dad...I don't-"_

_"I know. I'll explain later when this damn war is over! Don't let me find you waiting for your Death again, Marcus. You know better than to let yourself be vulnerable. Vivian, come on!"_

_Marcus watched his parents run into battle, fighting Death Eaters. He jumped to his feet and ran in the opposite direction._

Marcus follows an Auror through the dark, cold halls of Azkaban. He ignores the calls out to him and the hands reaching through the bars. _The people here are so creepy...I want to leave, but I can't. I've got to talk to my father. If not for me, then for my mother and Percy._

"Here you are, Mr. Flint. You get five minutes."

The Auror walks away and Marcus grabs onto the bars. He frowns when he sees his father sitting on the stone floor, slumped against the wall. His striped outfit hangs off him loosely and his graying hair has grown to brush against his cheeks. Smudges of dirt spot his face and he looks at Marcus with dull, dark eyes.

"Marcus."

"Hey dad."

"What brings you here? I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

"Because it's been months. Ten to be exact."

Mr. Flint nods, "I saw your mother a while back. She looked better than I ever thought she could."

"You look worse than she said you did."

"This place is torture, Marcus. I feel myself getting weaker every day. If I had known I was just going to end up in Azkaban I would've just stayed a damn Death Eater. I gave to the Wizarding Community and for what? To rot in this cell!"

Marcus rolls his eyes, "You know that's not why you're here. And it's this attitude that's kept me away. You think your past has come to haunt you. For your information it hasn't. You're in here because of what you did to my fiance's family."

Roger looks at the floor, "Your mother said you were getting married. Soon, right?"

"Eleven days."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so, but Percy keeps creating new things to do."

"I remember when your mother and I got married. We both wanted a small wedding, but her parents insisted we have a lavish wedding that people would remember. I can't even begin to tell you how many galleons were spent."

Marcus smiles, "I'd like a small wedding but with the Weasley family that's impossible. Also, we're having the reception at the manor."

"You are?"

"Yes. We're using the ballroom."

"I'm sure your mother is off the walls with excitement."

"That's an understatement."

Roger laughs and Marcus can't help but notice how weak it sounds opposed to the booming laugh his dad usually has.

"I'm sure it'll be a wonderful wedding, Marcus. You'll come back and tell me all about it, won't you?"

"Of course."

Silence hangs in the air for moment.

"Two more minutes." the Auror says, appearing a few steps behind Marcus.

Roger struggles to stand and wobbles over to the bars.

"You look good, son." he says, "Both you and your mother do. Thank you for making sure she didn't fall apart."

"You're welcome."

"She just hasn't been alone before."

"Don't worry. She's well taken care of."

"Good."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I wish you could be there."

Roger closes his eyes and leans his head against the bars, "So do I, son. So do I."

"I think someone's going to take photos. I'll bring them here and show them to you."

"That would be nice."

"I've got to go now..."

"Will you be back?"

Marcus hesitates before saying, "I'll be back soon."

"Take care, son."

"You take care of yourself, dad."

"I'll try."

The Auror grabs Marcus's arm and begins to turn him away.

"Marcus?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**And there you go. The next chapter should be up in about a week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! :) I am back! I didn't post this last chapter so I'll let you all know that about two weeks ago my grandpa fell and hurt himself pretty bad. He needed our assistance for a while but he's recovering nicely! He still needs us there, but we have a schedule now so I know when I'll be there which means I can work my updates and writing around it. Now, onto the story!**

"Marcus wake up!"

Marcus groans and throws his arm over his face. Percy continues to shake him.

"Marcus, get up. We have an appointment."

"M'tired."

"I don't care. Up."

Marcus pulls the blanket around his head until he's completely covered. Percy tries to tug it back down, but Marcus holds on tight.

"Marcus, you're acting like a child."

No reply.

"Fine. Have it your way. I guess you won't get to see me naked."

The blanket flies off and Marcus jumps out of bed.

"I'm up! I'm up! Why aren't you naked?" he asks.

Percy smirks and brushes a wrinkle out of his shirt.

"I woke up about an hour ago and showered and dressed."

"You're so mean."

"I know, but we've got plans today."

"No we don't. The last couple of days at practice have been painful. I just want to go back to bed."

"Oh no you don't."

As Marcus moves to get back into bed, Percy sprawls on it.

"You are too cute." Marcus says.

He lies on top of Percy, trapping him under the weight.

"You're incredibly heavy." Percy grunts, failing to move out from under his fiance.

"And you say I need to eat more."

"You do! Get off!"

"Nope. You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out."

"We're going to be late!"

"For what?"

"Robe fitting. We have an appointment with Madam Malkin for dress robes in less than twenty minutes."

"Just let me snooze for about fifteen minutes then we can go."

"You won't even shower before we go?"

Marcus doesn't reply. His eyes close and his body relaxes on top of Percy.

"Marcus? You can't be asleep yet. Marcus?"

Nothing.

Percy grabs the edge of the bed and attempts to pull himself out from under Marcus. When that doesn't work, he tries to roll over, in the hopes that lifting Marcus' body up off the bed will be enough to slither out.

"Marcus, come on. We need to leave! Your mother will get mad if we're late!"

Marcus' eyes snap open. He pushes himself up and looks at Percy.

"She's going to be there?"

"Yes. She made the appointment."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Marcus jumps off the bed and runs to the closet. He throws some clothes on, grabs Percy's hand and they apparate out of their flat to Diagon Alley. Once there, Marcus runs to Madam Malkin's shop, dragging Percy behind him. When they finally get there, he skids to a stop.

"You're almost late, Marcus." Vivian says, shaking her head at him.

"But I'm not."

"Just like your father. He would always cut it close for the important things."

"I tried to get him up." Percy says.

"Thank you, Percy. Now, sweetheart, why can't you be more like him? He's always punctual if not early."

Marcus rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Just a moment. Percy, your mother should be here any second now."

"My mother's coming too?" Percy asks.

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't she?"

_**Pop!**_

Molly Weasley appears next to Percy, causing him to jump.

"Sorry, dear. I didn't mean to startle you. And sorry, Vivian. I didn't mean to be late. Harry brought Teddy over for breakfast and he would not stop fussing!"

"Oh, it's quite alright, Molly."

"So, she can be thirty seconds late, but I can't?" Marcus asks.

"Yes. Now, let's get these boys some wedding attire."

"Let the fun begin." Percy whispers.

They follow their mothers inside where Madam Malkin greets them enthusiastically.

"I am so excited to make wedding robes! It seems I only make school robes these days. You know the drill boys." she says.

Percy and Marcus step onto the stools. The magical meausuring tape zips around them, taking down thier numbers.

"I remember when you two first came in here. You were both so nervous! It was quite adorable! I remember, Percy here-" Madam Malkin says.

"We don't need to tell that story." Percy interrupts.

Marcus smirks. "What story is that?"

"Nothing!"

"It sounds like a good one."

"It's not. In fact, it's not even a story. Let's just forget any of this happened."

"Oh, Percy, don't be rude! Marcus just wants to learn about you. Marcus, dear, we came in here to get his robes and you see Percy was very nervous. He wasn't quite sure what to expect. Lucky for him, Bill needed new robes as well. So, Percy watched Bill and saw that there was really nothing to it, and then it came time for his turn." Molly says.

"And that's that. Let's go pick out a robe." Percy says, stepping off the stool.

"So, little Percy climbs up on the stool and he was only eleven, you see. His body was still growing and changing-"

"Mother, please."

"After he was about seven he stopped needed my help in the bath or with getting dressed, so he hadn't really been used to a woman touching him. And you know, Madam Malkin isn't old now, so back in those days you can only imagine how well she looked! She was practically in the prime of her youth!"

"Oh, Molly, stop it." Madam Malkin says.

"Yes, mother. Stop." Percy hisses.

"Anyway, when Madam Malkin started to hem his robes, well, Percy just couldn't help himself. He got a little excited."

By this point, Percy's face is bright red. Marcus bites his lip to keep from laughing, but Molly and Vivian don't hold theirs back. Madam Malkin nods her head, but keeps her mouth hidden behind her hand.

"I can't believe you just told my fiance that story." Percy says.

"Better me than George."

"Either way it's embarrassing!"

Marcus holds his arms out to him, "Come here."

"No, you laughed!"

"No, I almost did, but I stopped myself. Come here."

Percy grumbles to himself but allows Marcus to hug him.

"We could repeat that day." he whispers.

"What?" Percy asks.

"I can make you excited right here, right now. History does have a tendency to repeat itself right?"

"It usually does, but sometimes there's little changes here and there."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm."

"What would be the change in this scenario."

"I wouldn't be the one getting excited."

Percy flickers his tongue against the shell of Marcus' ear. He then whispers something so quietly that Marcus can hardly hear him, but he picks up words like "naked" "sweaty" and "sex" and when those are all in the same sentence, it's hard for him to keep himself under control.

"Now, let's pick out our robes. And you better hide that before your mother sees."

Percy kisses his cheek and leaves a blushing Marcus attempting to will himself down while he begins to look through the racks of clothing.

**It's only days before the wedding, so why not learn about the embarrassing stuff? I hope you all liked it! :D Also, I believe there's only about six chapters left! I've got them all at least outlined so keep your eyes open for the next updates! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, hello! Here's chapter eleven! :D I hope you all like it. :)**

"One more week! Isn't this exciting?"

Percy coughs and pushes his mother off him. "Yes, mother, this is very exciting."

"Have you gotten everything done you need to get done?"

"Just about. There are a few more small things left to finish, but those can be done in a day or two."

"Oh, wonderful! Oh! I am just so excited! My Percy's going to be a married man in a week!"

Molly walks away, a bright smile on her face, and clapping her hands together.

"Was she that excited when I got married?" Bill asks.

Percy shrugs. "I wouldn't know."

"Oh, right. Um, anyway, I know you said you've got everything pretty much done, but is there anything you need help with? Like, setting stuff up?"

"Um...maybe. Marcus' friends have been helping his mother with the ballroom, but maybe if you and some of the others want to get to the lake early to help with chairs, and possibly a tent. I heard it might rain."

"Got it. We'll be there."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Anything else you need help with?"

"Can you just tell the others that you're my best man?"

"No can do. Don't worry, Perce. I'm sure they'll take it well."

"I don't know. Charlie and Ron can be pretty emotional. George probably doesn't even want to be my best man, so he should be okay."

Bill nods. "You've gotta tell them yourself, but don't worry. I'll try to keep everyone calm. I'm pretty good at keeping peace."

"I have to agree with you there."

"Dinner's on!"

Percy's face pales. Bill wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"Show time."

They join the others around the table. Molly serves him a large helping of Shepherd's Pie and Percy only takes a few bites before his churning stomach makes it impossible to eat anymore.

"So, the big day's coming up." Charlie says, keeping his eyes on his food.

"Mmhmm."

"I saw Marcus the other day, and he told me you were just about finished with a list?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, I made a list of all the things we needed to get done before the wedding."

"Only you, Perce. Only you."

"Hey, it was very helpful. There is nothing wrong with being organized and efficient."

"I agree, Percy. Our family might have benefited from a list or two in the past." Arthur says.

"Oh, Arthur, we had everything under control." Molly looks at George. "For the most part. You and Fred drove me crazy; a list would've been very helpful to keep you two in line."

George grins. "We would've just accidentally burned it or something."

Molly nods and lightly slaps him on the shoulder.

"So, did you get everything done?" Charlie asks.

"Just about."

"Great. Hey, I know I've been busy lately with work and stuff and haven't been around as often, but did you pick the best man yet?"

Percy nods.

"Did you tell me and I forgot or something?"

"Nope."

"Does anyone know?"

George and Ron shake their heads.

"I still think you should've made me a Maid of Honor or something." Ginny says.

"That's only if there's a bride. Are you suggesting that I'm technically a bride?" Percy asks.

"You're kind of acting like one." George says, "And besides, when it comes to you and Marcus, you're definitely the girl in the relationship."

Percy blushes as the family laughs. He opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out.

"Alright, before Percy turns the color of his hair, I want to know who this best man is." Charlie says, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

Everyone looks at Percy. He clears his throat.

"Um, first, Marcus and I agreed to have only a best man. There won't be any groomsmen." he says.

"Oh, this just got better." Ron remarks with a smile, "It's like the TriWizard Tournament. Who is the lucky chosen one?"

"Um, well, the brother I chose is someone I admire greatly and um, well, he's always been there for me and yeah. It's Bill."

Everyone is silent for a moment before George breaks it.

"Oh, thank Merlin it isn't me!" George lets out a sigh of relief. "I gotta tell you, Perce. I thought about what it would mean to be a best man, and I thought about the speech, I don't think I could keep it serious. I'd probably tell all sorts of embarrassing stories. This just lifted a weight off my shoulders."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You would've hated me if I was the best man."

"Well, that's good to know. What about you two?"

Ron shrugs. "It makes sense. I kind of figured it would either be Bill or Charlie because they are your older brothers. I wasn't really expecting it to be me. Bill's a good choice."

"I have to admit I'm a little disappointed." Charlie says, "I thought maybe it would be me, but I guess I can see your point. Bill's just...Bill. He's so relaxed all the time and he is the best big brother ever. If I ever get married, he'll probably be my best man too."

"So you guys are okay with this?" Percy asks, "No one's feelings are really hurt?"

"Feelings? What, did you think we were going to cry or something?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, please. We're all mature adults here, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say mature, but we are all adults." Molly says, "I think choosing Bill was a wonderful decision, Percy."

Arthur nods, "I would've chosen Bill without question."

"Gee, thanks Dad." George says.

"What? He is my first born, therefore he is my favorite."

"I thought I was your favorite." Ginny says.

"Dad used to always tell me I was his favorite." Charlie remarks.

"You guys are all wrong. I'm his favorite. He told me so himself." Percy points out.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asks. "Just the other day dad was telling me all the things that he liked about me."

"Wait a minute. After Fred and I opened the shop dad came by and told us that this was the reason we were his favorites."

All six Weasley kids looked at Arthur. He smiled at all of them.

"You'd better have a good explanation, Arthur." Molly says.

"I do. You're all my favorites."

"Now, wait a second."

"You can't have six favorites."

"Dad, you always said I was the favorite."

"You just said I was the favorite!"

Arthur waves his hand and their exclamations are silenced. They look at each other and their mouths are going a mile a minute, but no sound is coming out. Molly and Arthur share a smile.

"Worked when they were kids, and it still works now." she says.

They continue eating while their kids angrily, but quietly, yell at Arthur.

**Like Molly said, one more week until the big day! :D Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

**P.S. Has anyone ever had that moment where your talking with your siblings and you realize you've all been told you were the favorites? Been there, done that, decided to have it happen to the Weasleys. :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for reading and I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

_"Can I tell you guys something personal?" Miles asked, "Will you guys keep it a secret?"_

_"No. As your best friends and roommates for five years we'll go blab whatever it is you're going to say to us to the whole school." Terence said._

_"Gee, thanks Terence."_

_"I'm joking. I would never tell anyone one of your secrets unless I thought it was worth sharing."_

_"Ignore him. Unlike us he hasn't grown up yet." Adrian said, shoving Terence into the stands._

_"Hey, careful. This is my first year as Captain. I need him in one piece to catch the snitch." Marcus said._

_"Alright, I know I'm small and wimpy, but you don't need to fight Adrian for me, Marcus. I've got this." Terence fisted his hands and pretended to swing at Adrian._

_"Would you three stop being so immature? I really have something important to say." Miles whined._

_"Go right ahead, mate. We're all ears." Adrian said, patting his shoulder._

_"Okay, so you know how I'm a prefect now?"_

_"Don't remind me." Terence mumbled._

_"Get over it. I'm smarter than you and you know it."_

_"Oh yeah, what'd you get on the potions essay."_

_"O."_

_"Bullshit! Not even Weasley got an O!"_

_"I did. Now shut up and listen. So I was doing my rounds the other night, and I kind off went off course."_

_"What do you mean, kind of?" Marcus asked._

_"I kind of took a detour to the corridor on the third floor."_

_"Isn't that place forbidden?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And for a while there I thought you were becoming more stuck up like the other Prefects."_

_"I didn't go there on purpose! I was following a student who was out of bed!"_

_"Who was it?"_

_"You guys know that girl in fourth year?"_

_"There are like seven of them." Adrian said._

_"The one with brown hair."_

_"Real specific." Terence rolled his eyes._

_"You know which one I'm talking about. She's got brown curly hair, and she's really tall and her uniform looks too small?"_

_"Oh! Natalia! She's hot!" Adrian exclaimed._

_"That's her name! Thank you. Anyway, she was out of bed, so I followed her to tell her to go back to her dorm. She wouldn't listen to me."_

_"You take her to Filch?" Marcus asked._

_"No. Once I caught up with her, she was in the corridor. I asked her what she was doing and she said 'leading me.'"_

_"What?"_

_"I know! I asked her what she was talking about, but then the next thing I knew she was kissing me."_

_"Shit! You kissed Natalia?" Terence shouted._

_"Shut up you arse!"_

_"Why? That's big news!"_

_"I know it is but it's a terrible thing that happened!"_

_"Why?" Adrian asked._

_"Well, we kind of made out for a while and don't get me wrong, it was a lot of fun, but it was so wrong."_

_"I'm still confused."_

_"Are you guys really that stupid? She's Montague's girlfriend!"_

_Marcus' jaw dropped. "Shit! That's right! They're always snogging in the common room."_

_"How the hell did Montague get a girl like Natalia?" Terence asked._

_"I have no clue. He's definitely not the brightest or the most good looking one in Slytherin."_

_"Will you guys focus?" Miles asked angrily, "I made out with Montague's girlfriend! He's going to murder me!"_

_"No he won't. Why? He won't ever find out."_

_"How the hell won't he find out?"_

_"Because we aren't going to spread this around, right guys?"_

_All three of them looked at Terence._

_"Fuck you. I wouldn't tell anyone about this."_

_"Good. Because if you do, you aren't that crucial to the team." Marcus said._

_"And besides," Adrian added, "If Montague did find out, he wouldn't be able to touch you because Marcus and I would beat he shit out of him."_

_"What about me?" Terence asked._

_"You can keep Natalia company while we beat up her boyfriend."_

_"I'm cool with that."_

_Miles smiled at them. "Thanks guys. You really are the best."_

Marcus walks into the pub. He blinks against the dim light and walks over to the bar, where Adrian, Terence and Miles are sitting.

"Why is it when we hang out, it's always in a dingy pub?" Marcus asks.

"Because Terence always picks." Adrian says.

"You guys always force me to pick! I don't make shit being an Auror and you expect me to go out and find some fancy restaurant or something? If you want something better, you famous Quidditch players choose." Terence snaps.

"Easy Terence." Marcus says, "I would like all three of you guys at my wedding in one piece."

"It's in a few days, right?" Miles asks.

"Five more."

"I still can't believe you're getting married. Out of all of us, I thought Miles would've been the first one to get hitched." Adrian remarks.

"Thanks, mate."

"Don't mention it. You are the most boring one, therefore, I thought you'd be the one to settle first."

"Boring? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were a Prefect and didn't you only have like one girl friend in Hogwarts?"

"That you barely even touched." Terence adds.

"Just because I didn't broadcast my relationships doesn't mean I'm a boring boyfriend!" Miles exclaims.

"He's right. He made out with Natalia that one year." Marcus says.

"Speaking of, did you hear that she and Montague eloped like five months ago?" Terence asks.

"They did? Didn't they break up like seventh year?"

"Yes. She went to a quidditch match of his like a week before they got married."

"Damn. Were they in love or something?"

"I have no clue."

"Wait a second...I think she had a baby. I think like three months after they maried she had his baby." Miles said.

"So that's why he suddenly decided to quit Quidditch! He's choosing the life of a father." Adrian says.

"How precious." Terence mumbles. "You know, I don't see him as much of a father."

"He wasn't much of a chaser either." Marcus points out.

"Then why'd you keep him on the team?"

"Becuase the other guys were awful! Montague could at least pass a Quaffle to me."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Does anyone keep in touch with him?" Adrian asks.

"I send the occasional owl to Bole. I know he and Montague talk all the time, which is how I heard about the eloping." Terence replies.

"You should contact them and see if they can get to Derrick too. I think it'd be a lot of fun if we all got together again and played."

Marcus groans. "Just don't contact Malfoy."

"I'm not that stupid, Marcus."

"Good."

"But don't you guys think it'd be fun for all of us to play again? Now that Marcus is marrying Weasley, we can get Wood and I'm sure he can gather some of his team. We can spend our time antagonizing them like we used to."

Terence nods. "That sounds like fun. When are you and Percy getting back from the honeymoon?"

"Um...I believe we're going for a month or so. I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Percy."

"Find out when you get back and I'll see if I can set something up."

"Speaking of the honeymoon, you still haven't told us who's going to be your best man." Miles points out.

"How is that even related?" Adrian asks.

"Well, the honeymoon comes after the wedding. It's an indirect relationship, but it's still a relationship."

"I didn't tell you guys?" Marcus asks, a light blush spreading over his face.

"Nope. Considering you're getting married in five days, you should probably let us know who it is so we can get started on your bachelor party."

Marcus scratches the back of his neck. "You guys really wanna know?"

"No. We're just totally cool not knowing until two seconds before your marriage. Of course we wanna know!" Terence yells.

"Okay, okay. Adrian."

"Yeah?" Adrian asks.

"No, it's you. You're my best man."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yes! Ha! I knew it! I told you guys it was me but you wouldn't believe it! Woo!"

"Stop jumping before I stun you." Terence says.

"Aw, are you a little sad? Is little Terence a little sad?" Adrian pinches his cheek.

Terence jabs him hard in the ribs. "Shut it you prick!"

"Listen guys, this was a really tough decision to make that I thought a lot about, but I think Adrian would be the best choice because-"

"I'm awesome!"

"Shut up. I know I met all of you at the same time, but I think Adrian and I grew close first. We've all shared special moments between us, but Adrian's been there for me more than you guys know. He's my best mate, my partner, my fellow chaser...he's just, I dunno. You two are really special to me, too, but Adrian's just like...I don't even know how to explain it. He's like the brother that I always wanted growing up."

"I think I'm gonna cry." Terence says.

"What? Why?"

"I just can never get over the fact that you can actually be pretty sappy so every time you say things like this...the feels, mate. The feels."

"He's a good choice, Marcus. Even though I'm smarter than him and more equipped for formal speeches than he is, Adrian is a good choice. I understand." Miles says.

"Thanks guys. This really was a hard decision."

"I believe you. I just want you to know, though, we already started talking about your bachelor party and now that Adrian is completely in charge, you're going to want to bring a few hangover potions, a helmet and a beater's bat."

**What could Marcus possibly need a helmet and a beater's bat for at his bachelor party? XD Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello everyone! Thanks a bunch for reading my story! I really do appreciate it! :) Anyway, here's the next chapter! :D After this we only have three more! :O**

"Alright, guys, sorry I'm late." Bill says. "Fleur suddenly fell ill and we had no time to call a sitter and Victorie wouldn't stop crying."

He sits down in a chair across from Percy and puts Victorie in his lap.

"She's picking her nose." Percy says.

"What? Sweetheart, don't! That's gross."

Marcus chuckles and Victorie looks at him. She smiles and reaches out to him with chubby hands.

"Oh, here. I spent the last half hour listening to her scream in my ear. I can use the a break."

Bill passes her over and she laughs when Marcus grabs her.

"We ordered you a cup, by the way." Percy says, gesturing to a small tea cup on the table.

"Thanks. It's been incredibly windy lately, so this will help soothe the throat so I'm not too scratchy for the speech." He takes a long swig, "Mmm. So, when are we gonna start?"

"As soon as Adrian gets here. By the way, where is he?"

"Probably ending practice. He should be here any minute." Marcus says, tickling Victorie.

"So, what exactly are we talking about?" Bill asks.

"Well, since you and Adrian are the best men we need to go over a few details with you to make sure everything goes perfectly." Percy says.

"Like what? Don't he and I just stand there?"

"No. You need to do all sorts of things. Here, I made you and Adrian a list."

Percy hands Bill a piece of parchment.

"A list?"

"Welcome to the club." Marcus says.

"Lists are a good thing. Stop complaining, Bill, yours isn't even that long."

"Yeah, you're lucky."

"Marcus, really? Are you still-"

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. We had a quick meeting." Adrian says, sliding into seat across from Marcus, "Wow, you two are really good at keeping secrets."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asks.

"You kept your relationship a secret for years and you've apparently been keeping a baby a secret. How do you two do it?"

"Oh, no! This isn't our baby!"

"Then why do you have a baby?"

"You must be Adrian. I'm Bill, Percy's older brother and that's Victorie, my daughter." Bill says, holding out his hand.

Adrian shakes it. "Hey. Nice to meet you. Cute kid."

"Thanks. Great game last week."

"Thanks!"

"So, now that you two have met, shall we begin?" Percy asks.

"Sure. What the hell is this?" Adrian asks.

"It's a list."

"Why?"

"Why is everyone opposed to lists?"

"They're just unnecessary."

"How can they be unnecessary? They're helpful and they keep you organized."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? How can you say-"

"Perce, calm down. It's just a list." Marcus says.

"It's more than a list!"

"Alright, before you explode hold the baby."

Before Percy can protest, Marcus places Victorie in his lap.

"Giving me a child isn't going to erase the fact that you three are downgrading the value of a list." he says.

Marcus shrugs. "It'll at least keep you from getting angry."

"Fine."

"As much as I love pushing Percy's buttons, I've got a sick wife at home. Let's get started." Bill says.

* * *

"That was almost painful." Marcus says.

"Almost? It pained me to hear that no one I know appreciates my lists."

"It's not that we don't appreciate it, it's just sometimes you go over board. Like, I don't think Adrian and Bill needed a list to tell them that they need to hold the rings."

"How do you know? We could've had a ring bear."

"But you and I don't know children old enough to be a ring bear or flower girl. Teddy and Victorie are too small and I'm one of the youngest people in my family."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that they would figure it out."

Marcus shakes his head, but smiles. "You just need to relax, Perce. Believe it or not, you, me and our family and friends are capable enough to put on a wedding."

"I just want it to be perfect."

"And it will be. We could marry in a pub, a swamp or the loo for all I care. As long as I hear you say 'I do' that's all that matters."

Percy walks over to him and hugs him. "I knew there was a reason I was marrying you."

"I thought it was for my good looks."

"What good looks?"

"You know, my thick hair, my muscles and my beautiful eyes."

"You really do have some of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

"I was blessed with big, beautiful eyes."

"You really were. It's the second reason I'm attracted to you."

"The second?"

"Yes."

"What's the first?"

"These."

Percy lifts Marcus's shirt over his head and pokes his abdomen.

"These are my favorite physical feature of yours; however, there aren't as many of them as there usually are."

"What?"

"Yeah. You used to have ten of those things, now there's barely eight."

"It's your fault you know."

"How is you losing your abs my fault? It's not like I force you to eat junk food."

"Well, no, but I haven't been able to get in any cardio."

"What are you talking about? Don't you run three times a week?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm missing a crucial part to my workout and it's clearly showing."

"And what's this crucial workout your missing?"

Marcus pulled him close and kissed his neck.

"Sex."

"Really?"

"Really. This is no joke."

"You expect me to believe that having sex helps you maintain a ten pack?"

"Yeah, it does! Think about it. When I run I get tired. Quidditch tires me out. That leaves me too tired to really focus on strengthening. Sex doesn't leave me quite as exhausted. Sure, I'm tired after but I still have enough energy to lift."

Percy rolls his eyes. "I have to admit, that was a very good try, but we aren't having sex tonight, or tomorrow night or the day after that."

"But the day after that we can?"

"Yes. After the wedding."

"I think I can make it."

"I think you can, too. I know you'll at least survive."

"Three more nights and we get to do it again."

"Is that all you can think about right now?"

"Yes. It's been weeks and here we are, in our room and it's been a long day. I want nothing more than to walk the last foot over to our bed and get under the covers and finally be inside you again. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Marcus kisses Percy's neck again. He lightly nibbles and sucks and causes Percy to shudder a bit.

"It does."

"I can't wait to make love to my husband."

"Me either."

"Mmm...why can't we be married now? I mean, what difference is three days going to make?"

"It makes all the difference, Marcus. One is having sex like we always do and the other is having sex as a married couple. There's a big difference."

"But is it really as big as we think?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to win tonight am I?"

Percy kisses his cheek. "Another reason I'm marrying you is you have common sense. Come on, let's go to bed."

**Alright, so this chapter was sort of a filler chapter. The next three chapters are going to be what we've all been waiting for! :D Thanks again! :)**


End file.
